


Fighting Half of Me

by aprilreign



Series: Fight to Love Another Day [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodlust, Competition, Dirty Talk, Fight Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: The twins have their eye on the prize and there is only one way to settle who will get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Their speech and banter is modern (towards each other), to a certain extent. I did not want to modernize the fic to accomplish that. Enjoy!
> 
> Characters are the property of Tolkien Estates

 

 

**The two brothers have been arguing the entire return from the orc hunt. Shouting back and forth as they ride into Into Rivendell. Glorfindel is trying without success to quell the argument without being partial to one or the other. Although Elrond can sufficiently shut them up with a glaring stare and a stern 'Enough!'**

**Glorfindel finds it amusing that their curses and foul langauge are so clever and insulting it even made his rants seem mild in comparison. The rest of the Summer guard grins and are snickering as they carried on. They dismount at the stables and head towards their farther's study to present the report of the hunt to him.**

**Like magic, Glorfindel notice when all of them entered, the twins put on their best faces. Barely holding back a grin he decided to give the report to make this meeting as short as possible.**

**"Any thing else?" Turning to his sons for any additional information and they both were silent. Elrond waited, staring at both of them. Elrohir is the first to bend under his father's gaze but still he remains mum. Leaning back in his chair Elrond sighs with irritation, "Out with it."**

**After a heated back and forth between the twins Elrond can hardly believe they are grudging over an Uruk-hai weapon. A kind of machete with a nasty reverse hook at the tip.**

**"It took every bit of my skill to bring that filth down!" Elladan grits.**

**"I delivered the final blow! No thanks to your so called skill!" Elrohir sneers. "It belongs to..."**

**"To no one!" Elrond finishes standing up from his desk. "I will speak to Captain Glorfindel and will decide whether one or neither of you should have it as a trophy. Now, leave my sight."**

**"Yes sir." Came from the brothers at once as they turn towards the door.**

**Elrond seats himself adding, "Do not let me hear tell of any more of your shameless squabbling or I will strip you both from the guard, am I clear?"**

**"Yes adar."**

  **~ ~ ~**

**They stalk down the corridor and as soon as they were out of earshot, "You know fucking well that I deserve it!" Dan whispers.**

**"You deserve an ass kicking!" Ro hiss back.**

**Ro have a knack for sarcasm knowing it drives Dan crazy. Dan is used to getting his way and hates it when his brother stands up to him. "Fuck you and your _self righteous holier than thou horseshit!"_**

**"Well fuck you too and your _I'm entitled to everything because I'm the oldest orcshit!"_ Would it kill you to share the glory with me just once!**

**"Share what? You got in one blow. That's nothing!"**

**"Shut the fuck up!" Ro nearly screams. "Just stay away from me!" Barging through their bedroom and swinging the door to shut on Dan but Dan catches it before slamming it shut behind him. "Fool, he'll strip us both if he hears us!"**

**"Only you deserve to be stripped, you're so pathetic." Dan laughs arrogantly.**

**First blood goes to Ro as a fist cracks into Dan's jaw so hard he stumbles into a 180 degree turn but instantly circles on around to return an uppercut sending Ro staggering backwards onto their bed. Both are stunned for a moment glaring at each other with anger beyond restraint.**

**Dan lunges onto Ro before he could get up and jabs him in the face again splitting his lip open before pinning him down. Blood streaming from his nose onto Ro face. Ro fidgets furiously under his brother knowing he's the stronger.**

**"Like I said, pathetic!" Dan spits right in his face.**

**Ro yells at the top of his lungs and jerks a knee up hard between Dan's legs. Caught off guard Dan let's go of him keeling over screaming in pain. Ro quickly climbs on top of him wedging his forearm on his brother's throat as he extends both legs out to keep from being flipped back over.**

**Try as he might Dan could not move. He is so pissed. He is pinned. He begins to laugh.** **Ro presses down harder to shut him up but he just wouldn't.**

**He felt Dans hands closing around his neck and thought for a moment that he is about to choke him too but Dan yanks him down into a biting kiss.**

**Ro tries to pull away but can't escape. Teeth cutting at their lips. Ro could not suppress a slight moan and pulls away with force "Yield!" Ro demands. Dan makes another attempt to throw him but Ro counters it, so Dan crashes their faces into another furious kiss. Tearing himself away again, "Yield to me brother," Ro insists breathlessly almost begging with tears welling up to drip down on his brothers bloody face.**

**Feeling his brother's body relax Ro is not sure if it's a trick and waits for him to say it. Breathing deeply Dan holds back his tears, "I yield to you my brother." Ro leans back shock to see tears in his twin's eyes therefore knew he could hold him to his word.**

**Ro hovers down to reward him with a lavishly long and loving kiss. When both of them surface up for air, Dan eyes brighten suddenly, "Get the oil!" and arms began reaching and clambering thru drawers in search of the lube.**

**~ ~ ~**

**"Fuck, where is it?" Dan asks.**

**"Don't know, used it up." Ro pouts.**

**"Ugh! For Vala's sake! Wait, I think I have some in my pocket."**

**"Sweet Eru yes!" Ro exclaims snatching the phial from his brother and begins to oil himself.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"You must be thick. I making myself ready for you." With a what the fuck expression on Ro's face as if they haven't did this a million times.**

**"Give me that." Dan snatches the oil back and excessively lubes Ro's cock.**

**"Oh." Ro moans. "Ooooh!" Dawning on Ro that Dan wants him to 'top' which rarely happens.**

**"Don't be gentle. Now where were we?" Clutching two hands full of raven hair Dan yanks Ro in for a blistering kiss and before he was able to breath again Ro breaches into him completely.**

**Growling out each grunt to every thrust, Dan just had to brace himself to this welcomed punishment. He could not fathom why he is so condescending towards Ro but in that moment when he bested him Dan realized, if Ro chooses to, could very much be his equal in many things. Ro saved his life from that Uruk-hai. Blinded by his self-absorbed bloodthirst for valor, glory and revenge, it would mean nothing if he's dead.**

**Dan feels a firm slap to the face. "Wake up! Am I boring you." Resuming his movements. "Perhaps I should touch you."**

**"No. I can fucking touch myself." A constant love-hate relationship. The twins know there's more love than hate. None the less, this is fast and brutal. No whispers of sweet lies, just a honest hard fucking.**

**Dan is fisting his dick. Ro arches up to one side to watch his brother pump himself relentlessly. Soon,** **Ro's eyes are becoming wild and ferocious with lust. "The filth didn't see me coming." His jaw clenching with his teeth bared.**

**"Aye! Did...not know...what...hit 'im, unh!" Dan felt Ro's thrusts becoming more sporatic as they talk dirty with blood lust. In fact he was becoming more inflamed and thrilled himself.**

**"Did you see...the look...in his eyes?!" Dan's voice hitched a few altos.**

**"Aye brother, I did!" Ro proclaim with blazon triumph. "Right before...I took his...fucking head!! Snapping his hips forward, Ro spills himself so violently he nearly blacks out.**

**Straining with every muscle, Dan ruptures, soaking himself with his seed as Ro shouts those last few words.**

**"Did that really just happened? Dan huffs.**

**"I'm afraid so." Ro heaves heavily and plops down on top of him. "I never came so hard like that before."**

**"No, me neither...you can have the bloody trophy."**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 


End file.
